Family Reunion
by Suewe Kemalnika Kwatica
Summary: This is story about moment, whitch can be, while Ned meet his father and Charles Charles came back in same time.


**This is story about moment which can be if Ned meet his father and Charles Charles come back in same time. Have fun.**

* * *

**Family Reunion**

Ned opened the door faster than ever.His subconscious told him, the sooner he comes home, the sooner this strange visit ends. He was not enthusiastic, but still - it is his family. Before he turned the doorknob he looked around. He wanted to ensure himself that his father was still standing next to him. In a part of his mind he was hoping that it was still a dream, a nightmare. He wiped his shoes and opened the door. Opposite to him, in the middle of the room, there was sitting Charlotte Charles, his only love from childhood. Actually, he was still in love with her. How she heard the click of the doorknob, she quickly got up and ran against The Pie-marker.

,,Ned, you wouldn't believe who is back!" She stopped very close to him. Her face had the same expression as in the day when she could say to her aunts, or rather, to her mom and aunt that she was alive. In her eyes there was a special spark which makes Ned´s corner of the mouth always twitch with joy to smile when he looked at her. When she was happy, he was happy, too.

,,Will you introduce us?" asked The pie-maker´s father, although he already knew everything about Ned´s girlfriend. He did not even make shake hands with her when suddenly someone behind Charlotte told: "You old bastard".

Just a moment ago, there was sitting Charles Charles on the couch next to Chuck. His face was freshly bandaged with new bandages. He quietly passed around Charlotte and Ned. "Hi, Nedly".

" Charles", said The Pie maker´s father and hugged an old friend.

,,Chuck!" Ned looked at Charlotte. ,,Surprise", told Chuck and even in her voice they could hear uncertainty. Both Ned and Charlotte watched the reunion of their fathers and before they could say something these two men went outside to smoke. Ned wearily sat down on the couch. After a while of listening to the conversation in the hallway outside the door she sat next to him.

,,What a nice family reunion", said The Pie-maker.

,,You're not very enthusiastic that you see your father again", said Chuck.

,,No, I am not. I haven't seen him for over twenty years. I had to fend for myself and the memory of the day he left me at school with the hope he would go back makes me feel some kind of hatefulness and suddenly he appears here and thinks I will forgive him everything".

'You cannot look at it this way. "

"I think I can" The Pie-maker raised voice without awareness. His emotions rebelled inside him and even Charlotte's look did not make it good.

. 'You had at least someone who took care of you, I had to do it by myself." Silence followed.

,,Where did you found Charles Charles, anyway?"

"You won't believe", said Charlotte and folded her legs. "He was waiting for me in front of The Pie Hole."

"What?"

"Yes", continued Chuck, "He came to apologize and say goodbye – in a right way this time."

So, will he continue his journey?"

"Yes." All of the enthusiasm disappeared from her face. Charlotte was sad. If Charles Charles just stay with her!

In the very same moment both of them looked at the door behind which still continued a strange conversation about which they had no idea.

"And where did Dwight Dixon end up?", asked Charles Charles.

"He passed away", said the pie-maker´s father and enjoyed the last draught of smokegoing into his lungs.

"Didn't they tell you?You are alive just because he died. They buried him in your grave. It was a great deal of work to purify them."

Despite bandages and eye-glasses surprise was visible on the Chuck´s father's face.

"I know all about it and perhaps more than you do", smiled Ned's dad. "I could divulge everything about you and your little daughter to the whole world. While she is not little anymore."

"I think people rather want to catch your son", said Charles.

,,You know I would never do that." Ned's father clapped Charles on the back and they went inside.

,,I wanted to came and see you when you revived, but you disappeared faster than a stupid dromedary in a desert "

,,Ned" addressed he his son ,,we won't obstruct here. We're going to the hotel."

Ned calmed sadness attacked Chuck listening to the words. She would spend too little time with her father again. Charles Charles seeing sad face of his daughter decided to appease her. But not even parent's soothing words changed the fear of further lost.

,,My little button" said Charles and he hugged her. Chartlotte had to close her eyes to hide her tears.

,,We will meet tomorrow."

,.Do you promise?" asked Chuck.

,,I promise", told Charles.

,,Bye, Ned!" The Pie-maker was hugged by his father.Although against his will, he finally relaxed .

,,I'm going to visit your brothers tomorrow,will you join me?"

,,That sounds like a good family reunion, but I have to refuse. I've got a lot of work."

,,Ned, Ned, Ned," shook head his dad. "You always knew the way to back out of everything, right?"

And after these words only Ned, Chuck and Digby remained in the apartment number 43.

This time Ned literally flung himself into the couch. Charlotte saw that this trouble situation made him worried. She wanted to tell him something sweet but words were useless in this case.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...If you want to review this story you can...**


End file.
